Duel sous un ciel bleu
by okeo
Summary: A bord du Merry le sort s'acharne sur notre pauvre sabreur: déjà qu'il ne s'entendait pas DU TOUT avec Sanji, Zoro doit maintenant supporter la nouvelle arrivante qui lui mène elle aussi la vie dure sans réaliser les sentiments qui les lient. Zoro x OC, pas de lemon ! rated T pour une impolitesse et un peu d'implicite ;)


**_Zoro x OC que je me décide enfin à publier, commandée par Avy :) _**

**_l'action se passe avant Water Seven, Franky et Brook ne sont donc pas encore présent et le Merry (Merryyyyyyy ! T_T) est l'actuel navire des chapeaux de paille._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Grand Line, début de mâtinée, Vogue Merry.**

Un jour ordinaire pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille à bord du Vogue Merry : arrivés dans une zone printanière depuis quelques heures, le ciel était dégagé et la brise légère gonflait doucement les voiles de la caravelle. Pendant que Zoro soulevait des poids extrêmement lourds à répétition sur le pont supérieur, Sanji servait un cocktail à Robin assise et occupée à lire un livre d'archéologie sur le pont inférieur, pendant que Luffy pêchait avec Chopper sur la rambarde du Merry. N'obtenant rien depuis près de deux heures, les deux pirates commençaient à désespérer quand le ventre de Luffy se mit à grogner.

-Sanjiiiiiii... j'ai faaaaim ! À manger !

-t'as déjà mangé ce mâtin espèce de goinfre en caoutchouc ! Attend le déjeuner maintenant ! De toute façon t'as dévalisé le frigo hier, on ne mangera rien tant que vous n'aurez rien pêché !

Luffy soupira bruyamment avant de regarder sa ligne qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

-mais ça mort pas...

-... t'as mis un appât j'espère ?

Luffy resta silencieux et Sanji soupira avant d'abandonner à contrecœur Robin pour s'occuper des deux pêcheurs.

-Oi Luffy est-ce-que tu as mis un ap...

Sanji s'arrêta en voyant la boîte vide d'appât posée par terre à côté de Luffy qui sifflotait comme si de rien n'était. Un coup de pied surpuissant écrasa la tête en caoutchouc du capitaine qui se déforma, faisant éclater de rire Chopper assis à côté de lui alors que Sanji s'énervait :

-espèce de crétin ! Comment on va attraper quelque chose si t'as mangé les appâts !?

Toujours déformé, Luffy fit la moue et prit un temps de réflexion avant de regarder Chopper qui riait toujours.

-hmm...

Chopper s'arrêta brusquement de rire et regarda d'un air ahuri Sanji et Luffy qui le fixaient.

-hey Luffy... tu crois qu'il tiendrait au bout d'une corde ?

Chopper poussa un cri de panique devant le grand sourire de Luffy et sauta sur le pont inférieur pour partir en courant, tout de suite poursuivi par Luffy qui bavait et avait maintenant de la nourriture à la place des yeux.

-AAAAAAH ! Au secours quelqu'uuuuun !

Sanji laissa Luffy courir après Chopper et interpella Usopp qui se trouvait tout en haut du mât et réparait avec les moyens du bord la voile maltraitée par la dernière tempête.

-hey Usopp ! T'aurais une corde pour pouvoir attacher Chopper comme appât ?

-désolé Sanji, toutes celles que j'avais ont remplacé les cordages endommagés !

D'abord déçu, le cuisinier soupira et regarda à nouveau Chopper qui courait sur le pont pour échapper à Luffy, complètement paniqué.

-filet de renne à la sauce grand veneur... il doit me rester du vin en réserve, si l'autre algue verte alcoolique n'a pas tout bu...

Sanji s'avança pour aller en cuisine quand Avy sortit sur le pont, armée comme à son habitude de ses deux saïs.

-aaaaawwww ! Avy-chérie tu es magnifique aujourd'hui ! Désires-tu un cocktail rafraîchissant pour démarrer cette sublime journée ?

Avy regarda un moment Sanji qui arborait un sourire amoureux, et se contenta de l'ignorer dans un soupir en continuant son chemin. Des cœurs dans les yeux, Sanji tomba sur le côté avec son grand sourire sur le visage et les mains en l'air :

-awww ! Avy-chérie est tellement belle quand elle est froide !

-il a vraiment un problème...

Avy s'arrêta pour regarder Zoro qui avait terminé son entraînement et était descendu sur le pont. Devant la remarque Sanji se releva d'un bon, irrité :

-c'est toi qui a un problème le thé vert !

-qui tu traites de thé vert, cuistot pervers !?

Les deux pirates s'agrippèrent l'un l'autre et commencèrent à s'insulter sur le pont inférieur, créant un vacarme qui s'ajouta aux cris de panique et de famine de Chopper et Luffy qui couraient toujours. Robin arrêta sa lecture et rit doucement devant autant d'animation, jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cabine s'ouvre violemment pour laisser apparaître Nami qui semblait très, TRES énervée :

-qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici !? Je vous ai dit que je faisais mes cartes aujourd'hui, alors arrêtez de faire autant de bruit !

Les quatre hystériques qui s'étaient figés avec le bruit de porte se tournèrent vers Nami, à la fois ahuris et terrifiés par l'aura noire qui entourait la navigatrice.

-tout ce que tu voudras Nami-chérie !

Nami s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa cabine quand Usopp hurla depuis le haut du mât :

-île en vuuuue !

La navigatrice prit ses jumelles et regarda la petite île au loin alors que Luffy sautait sur la tête de proue du Merry.

-WOOOAAAAHHHH !UNE IIIIIIIIILE !

-d'après la carte des environs, c'est sûrement l'île des jumeaux. Nous pourrons l'accoster dans une heure.

-l'île des jumeaux ?

-c'est une île printanière inhabitée où tout existe en double : la faune comme la flore.

-dans ce cas nous n'aurons aucun mal à trouver de la nourriture... un pique-nique ça vous tente ?

-À MANGER !

Une fois la petite île accostée et le navire amarré, l'équipage se dispersa pour trouver des fruits, des légumes et de la viande. Usopp qui poursuivait ses réparations resta sur le navire avec Zoro qui s'était installé sur le pont inférieur pour dormir, les deux pirates gardant la caravelle pendant que le reste de l'équipage explorait la forêt en quête de nourriture. Une heure plus tard Avy fut la première revenir, traînant derrière elle deux énormes sacs de fruits qu'elle avait récupéré sur tous les arbres qu'elle avait croisé. Elle déposa le tout sur le pont sans grande difficulté avant de regarder Zoro qui dormait toujours.

-regardez-moi cette feignasse...

Le sabreur réveillé ouvrit un œil et regarda Avy irrité :

-t'as un problème princesse ?

Avy se crispa devant le surnom et répliqua, irritée :

-princesse !? Ramène-toi j'vais te montrer c'est qui la princesse !

-pff... comme si j'allais affronté quelqu'un qui se bat avec des fourchettes...

Avant même de pouvoir réagir Zoro se prit un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout du pont. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne faillait pas critiquer, c'était les Saïs d'Avy... une simple acrobatie suffit au sabreur pour se rattraper sans s'écraser la tête la première sur le pont. Définitivement énervé par cette agression, il se tourna vers Avy et esquissa un geste pour répliquer quand la voix d'Usopp résonna depuis le haut du mât :

-wow wow wow ! Si vous vous battez c'est sur l'île, laissez Merry tranquille !

Zoro dévisagea Avy un moment en silence, puis se retourna en grommelant pour partir.

-tu comptes te barrer sans combattre ?

-j'ai plus intéressant à faire...

-dis plutôt que t'as peur de perdre...

Zoro s'arrêta net et se retourna d'un coup pour faire face à Avy qui savait déjà qu'elle avait gagné, et affichait un sourire triomphant alors que le sabreur s'irritait :

-moi perdre contre toi ?! Te fous pas de moi !

Zoro s'avança et sauta à terre pour aller trouver un endroit tranquille où ils pourraient combattre sans blesser quelqu'un. Cette île des jumeaux méritait bien son nom : chaque arbre poussait à côté d'un autre qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux, et de temps en temps le sabreur apercevait des animaux aux formes et couleurs étranges, toujours par deux et parfaitement identiques. Il continua sa route jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière l'interpelle sur sa droite :

-tu ferais mieux de me laisser faire, tu vas encore te perdre sinon...

Zoro tourna la tête vers Avy qui l'avait suivi, et marchait maintenant à côté de lui.

-pourquoi je me perdrais, je connais le chemin pour rentrer au navire.

-vraiment... par où est le Merry alors ?

Zoro prit un temps pour regarder autour de lui puis il tendit le bras à gauche pour pointer du doigt une direction.

-par là.

-... le navire est à l'opposé.

Zoro se crispa et regarda Avy qui pointait juste du doigt sa droite où l'on pouvait encore apercevoir la silhouette du Merry à travers les arbres.

-je le savais !

Avy soupira et continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une grande clairière délimitée par la lisière de la forêt.

-cette clairière est parfaite, combattons ici.

-bien... je vais enfin te faire remballer ton orgueil pour de bon.

-parle pour toi !

Les deux pirates déposèrent leurs armes dans l'herbe haute puis s'écartèrent d'une dizaine de mètres pour se mettre en position. Une fois prêts les deux se lancèrent une dernière pique avant de s'élancer l'un sur l'autre à une telle vitesse que leur mouvements en devinrent quasi-imperceptibles. Le choc des deux styles de combat résonna dans la clairière et fit vibrer les arbres alentours, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux effrayés au passage.

Bien plus rapide et agile que Zoro, Avy profita de sa facilité à esquiver les coups pour enchaîner les contre-attaques que Zoro bloquait sans grande difficulté avec sa force et son endurance. Même s'il ne prenait aucun coup Avy ne lui laissait pas même une ouverture pour contre-attaquer efficacement, ce qui commençait à l'énerver. Recevant un coup de pied de face Zoro trouva enfin une faille et bloqua tout en bloc en attrapant la jambe d'Avy qui n'attendit pas et enchaîna en avançant encore, s'appuyant sur sa jambe prise pour lancer l'autre et frapper le sabreur au visage.

Zoro esquiva de justesse en se cambrant et lâcha Avy qui fit un tour sur elle même pour se rattraper mais n'eût pas le temps de revenir à la charge de Zoro commença enfin une offensive. À son tour ruée de coups Avy les esquiva tous sans problème et parvint à contre-attaquer, équilibrant enfin le combat qui alterna les échanges : l'un attaquait, l'autre paraît, esuivait ou bloquait pour ensuite contre-attaquer et amener l'autre à terre.

Ne parvenant jamais à la dernière étape, les deux s'affrontèrent deux heures durant, accélérant leur vitesse de mouvement au point de ne plus être discernables, et la force de leurs coups qui résonnaient toujours plus forts dans la clairière. Après une dernière attaque vaine, les deux s'écartèrent et posèrent le combat pour reprendre leur souffle, tous deux en sueur et éreintés mais pas moins motivé deux voulaient prouver à l'autre sa force, mais un match nul ne réglait en rien leur différent.

Bien décidé à en finir dans cette dernière attaque, les deux se regardèrent avant de s'élancer ensemble pour achever le combat déjà bien trop long. Anticipant une série de coup de poings Avy puisa dans ses réserves pour se préparer à esquiver et lui asséner le coup fatal, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Zoro en arrivant sur elle ne tenta aucune frappe, mais esquiva son coup de dernière minute pour la plaquer au sol où sa force brute l'avantagerait. La pirate ne se laissa pourtant pas faire et lui asséna un coup de genoux dans le ventre avant de le faire rouler sur le côté pour tenter de l'étrangler.

Ses mains n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'atteindre son cou qu'elle furent emprisonnées dans celles de Zoro qui se redressa malgré son souffle coupé et roula à nouveau pour passer entre les jambes d'Avy qui s retrouva mains plaquées dans l'herbe, maîtrisée. Haletant tous deux tant l'air l'effort avait été réel, Avy grimaça en voyant Zoro sourire, victorieux. La pirate se surprit à admirer son sourire et réalisa qu'au final elle l'avait vu sourire à de très rares occasions, puisqu'ils ne faisaient que s'engueuler l'un l'autre. Ne protestant pas, Avy finit par fermer les yeux et bascula sa tête en arrière pour arrêter le combat et reprendre son souffle. Essoufflée, elle les rouvrit et regarda le ciel bleu jusqu'à ce que Zoro se penche sur elle, son sourire parti mais la bouche entrouverte.

Avy le regarda un instant, mais n'eût pas le temps de lui demander de la lâcher qu'il se pencha lentement pour venir frôler ses lèvres. Comprenant qu'il attendait d'elle qu'elle fasse le premier pas, Avy n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde avant de redresser la tête pour l'embrasser. Surprise de sentir autant de douceur et d'attention dans ses demandes, Avy ferma les yeux et remonta ses mains libérées pour prendre le visage de Zoro qui se laissa faire et s'allongea sur elle. entre deux baisers Avy enleva le haut de Zoro qui lui remonta son débardeur en caressant sa taille.

Se déshabillant l'un l'autre, Avy frissonna dans l'herbe haute chatouillant sa peau tandis que Zoro embrassait son corps selon ses envies, faisant lentement grimper l'excitation. Les minutes passèrent et Zoro lui fit l'amour doucement, sensuellement... torridement. Une heure passa encore avant qu'ils ne se décident enfin à couper leur étreinte intime pour se rhabiller.

-il va falloir rentrer au plus vite, sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

-au plus vite ?

-ça veut dire que c'est moi qui mène la route.

-QUOI ?! Je peux très nous ramener au Merry sans aucun problème !

-... tu te souviens d'où on est venu ?

Zoro regarda autour de lui puis pouffa en s'avançant dans une direction, sûr de lui.

-euh... Zoro... tu pars à l'opposé.

Zoro se crispa et se retourna vers Avy qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil, le bras pointant une toute direction. Grognant, il la regarda soupirer puis s'avancer pour prendre les devants. Juste avant d'entrer dans la forêt il la prit par le bras et la retourna vers lui.

-hey mais qu'est-ce-q... !

Avy n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il la serra contre lui pour prendre ses lèvres une dernière fois. Elle lui rendit tout de suite son baiser et Zoro se recula de quelques millimètres, juste assez pour murmurer contre ses lèvres :

-je t'aime Avy...

Surprise par la soudaine déclaration elle se crispa et se mit à rougir violemment sans pouvoir se contrôler, partagée entre l'envie de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure et celle de l'embrasser.

-p... parce que tu crois que c'est réciproque ?!

Ne parvenant pas même à se convaincre elle-même, Zoro esquissa un sourire :

-ose-me dire le contraire...

Avy se sentit encore rougir et le regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-et puis merde...

De suite elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux.

-je t'aime...

Zoro esquissa un sourire qu'il déposa vite sur ses lèvres avant de la laisser le guider à travers la forêt pour revenir tranquillement au Merry.

À terre et juste à côté de la caravelle se trouvait l'équipage au complet qui avait installé les tables et le barbecue, qui fumait et imbibait l'air d'une odeur de viande grillée.

-ah bah vous voilà, on allait commencer sans vous !

-on a récolté assez de viande pour tenir plusieurs semaines, cette île des jumeaux est vraiment fascinante...

-alors ce duel, qui a gagné ?

Avy et Zoro se regardèrent un moment, avant que l'un ne réponde :

-j'ai gagné à plate couture !

-toi gagner ? Laisse-moi rire t'as même pas réussi à me toucher !

-dis plutôt que tu t'en souviens pas !

-hm... j'en conclus que c'est un match nul alors ?

-JAMAIS !

.

_Voilà ! laissez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'en tiens toujours compte ! pour les fans de Zoro qui espéraient ENFIN un lemon... ça viendra un jour ^^_


End file.
